The Garden
by JustLove201
Summary: Non Magic AU. Draco Malfoy is used to getting everything he wants but when he goes to live with his uncle after his parents die everything changes. He hears strange noises at night so he investigates and what he finds surprises him.


**Alright this is my first Harry Potter story so I hope you guys like it. So this is a Draco/Harry story and it's a no magic AU but I do make a reference to some of the spells. I go this prompt from jessthereader13 this is her forum with the prompt on it:** **forum/A-Story-Challange/195283/.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

A tall and gloomy looking manor stands on top of a small hill. The lights are out, the paint is faded and starting to chip, there's a storm brewing above it giving it an ominous look. The family and servants of the house have abandoned it. An eleven year old boy and a man who has just turned twenty are walking down the hill away from the manor. The man has three or four bags in his hands while the boy is carrying nothing. The boy is relatively tall for his age with blonde hair, a pale complexion, and a sneer on his face his name is Draco and he is one of the only Malfoy's left. The man is short, he has short brown hair, wide green eyes, and some say his ears look pointed. His name is Dobby.

Draco looked back at Malfoy Manor one last time before following one of his only remaining servants, Dobby, and although Draco would never admit it he was glad that Dobby had survived since he was one of Draco's favorite servant's. Up until now Draco's life had been perfect but the AK disease had spread through his town and it soon hit Malfoy Manor and it hit rather hard. AK stood for Abra Kadabra...no wait, it stood for Avada Kedavra. If you asked Draco both of those names were weird, even for a disease and Draco thought most disease names were weird.

The AK disease took out most of the staff at the Manor as well as Draco's parents now it was only Dobby and Draco but neither of them were staying at Malfoy Manor. They couldn't. Dobby and Draco were going to live with Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco's uncle and only living relative. It was going to be difficult for Draco to live with only one servant but he would make it work. Draco wasn't overly upset about the loss of his parents, he had rarely seen them and when he had his mother and father hadn't really payed much attention to him. Neither his father nor mother had wanted a child so they let the servants take care of him. Draco never really got to know his parents so while their death had been upsetting nothing really seemed different other than a new house and less servants.

Dobby and Draco took a bus to Rodolphus' house. It was smaller than Malfoy Manor...a lot smaller and Draco silently wondered how anybody could live in this small of a house. When he looked around he noticed all the houses were small and his uncle's house actually looked like it was the largest out of all of them, Draco was aghast. Dobby on the other hand seemed to enjoy this change of scenery which Draco did not understand at all.

"Dobby how can you like this...it's nothing like Malfoy Manor!"

"That's why Dobby likes it." Dobby smiled, "Dobby prefers the quiet life Master Draco."

That was another thing Draco didn't understand about Dobby he referred to himself in the third person all the time. Draco shook his head.

"I'll never understand you Dobby."

Dobby shook his head, "No. Master Draco may not ever understand Dobby."

As Dobby knocked on the door Draco was thinking about how living here was going to be difficult but Draco would make it work, maybe his uncle would hire him another servant. Draco could not believe that his uncle lived like this, wasn't he was supposed to be wealthy like the rest of his family? At least that's what he remembered his mother telling him when he was four. Had his uncle really managed to go from rich to poor during those seven years? Draco almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. Draco was too selfish and spoiled to think of anyone but himself.

Draco sighed as Dobby knocked for the third time on the door, "Maybe he's not home."

Dobby shook his head, "Dobby informed Master Lestrange that he and young Master Draco would be arriving today."

Dobby raised his hand to knock again but before he could the door opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his early fifties, his hair was a mess, there was some stubble on his chin, and he had this blank look on his face. Draco no longer found it impossible for this man to have wasted all his money in those seven years, the man looked like a train wreck! The man looked at both Dobby and Draco than he stood back to allow the two in.

Dobby walked in without hesitation but Draco waited a minute. He studied his uncle for a while than hesitatingly walked into the house as his uncle closed the door behind him. Draco took a look around and saw that not only was the house smaller than Malfoy Manor it was also a lot gloomier and messier than Malfoy Manor, how could anybody live here?

"Master Draco?" Draco looked over to where Dobby was. He had both his and Draco's bags in his hands as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Dobby smiled a little, "Follow Dobby."

Draco looked at his uncle one last time before following Dobby up the stairs. Dobby lead Draco upstairs where there rooms where. Draco didn't like his room, it was the size of a servants quarters. It wasn't anything like his old room. Draco didn't like it one but but Dobby seemed to be perfectly content here. Dobby smiled at Draco.

"Welcome to you're new home Master Draco."


End file.
